The Ruins
by brittana11
Summary: sequel to cases, cases and more cases. This is what happens when the new directions go against some of the challenge vets. It's all Brittana to no one's surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all like this one it was a little hard to write and I did a lot of jumping to shorten the story.**

**The Ruins (sequel to cases, cases and more cases)**

"This season on the Challenge we are playing a new game the Ruins. We have two teams the best of the players from the challenge and they are up against a glee club from Lima, Ohio. I'm TJ Lavine and I'm your host."

All the challengers came out and went on either side of the Ruins on platforms.

"From the Real World and Road Rules we have Johnny Bananas from Real World: Key West, Kenny Santucci from Fresh Meat, Wes Bergmann from Real World: Austin, Derrick Kosinski from Road Rules: X-Treme, Evelyn Smith from Fresh Meat, Evan Starkman from Fresh Meat, Rachel Robinson from Road Rules: Campus Crawl, Paula Meronek from Real World: Key West, CT from Real World: Paris, Jenn Grijalva from Real World: Denver, Sarah Rice from Real World: Brooklyn, Laurel Stucky from Fresh Meat II, KellyAnne Judd from Real World: Sydney, and Jillian Zoboroski from Road Rules: X-Treme."

As each of their names were called they stepped forward and waved.

"Now we have the teens from Ohio, Kurt Hummel aka Lady Lips, Rachel Berry aka Hobbit, Finn Hudson aka Frankenteen, Sam Evens aka Trouty Mouth, Mercedes Jones aka Wheezy, Quinn Fabray aka Q, Artie Abrams aka Stubble McCripple Pants, Mike Chang aka Other Asian, Noah Puckerman aka Puck, Tina Cohan-Chang aka Girl Chang, Rory Flanagan aka Gay Leprechaun, Sugar Motta aka Richy Bitch, Santana Lopez-Pierce aka S, and Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce aka B. This is all according to one Santana Lopez-Pierce."

They all looked at TJ waiting for him to continue.

"Now that you've all met the players let's talk about what will happen. Before a challenge three males and three females will be nominated for the ruins. After the challenge the winning team's three nominated will decide who will be going into the ruins. Okay now go find your rooms" TJ said as they were driven up to the house.

Everyone ran through the house looking for the best rooms. There were separate rooms for the glee club and Real World/Road Rules. Santana was relieved when everyone in glee shoved her and Brittany into the room with only two beds so they didn't have to deal with anyone else, but her wife. After settling into their respective rooms Kenny, Johnny and Evan called everyone out to the pool.

"Okay since we're going to be staying together for a month I figured that we should all get to know one another. I'll start I'm Kenny and I've done eight challenges winning three." Kenny smiled motioning to Johnny to continue.

"I'm Johnny Bananas according to most of the girls I'm a jackass. I've also done eight challenge though I've won four." Johnny said before turning to Brittany. "You are cute. How about you, me and my bed." he smiled until Santana lunged at him.

"Don't perve on my wife or I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass and cut you." Santana shouts as Brittany drags her away.

"Wow that girl is scary." Paula said shuttering as the rest of her team and the New Directions agreed. "Wait so you guys think she's scary too?" she asked.

"Hell yeah Santana's a spit fire." Puck said getting up.

"There's one rule we live by and that is never piss off Santana or Brittany. Cause if you upset Brittany, it's worse than upsetting Santana. No one especially Santana likes to see her cry it's like watching puppies getting stabbed." Quinn told them.

"Um...okay." Rachel R. says looking at them like their crazy.

"Look just don't piss Satan off okay. Now let's get back it introducing ourselves. I'm Kurt Hummel first openly gay at McKinley and am currently dating Blaine." Kurt smiled as everyone nodded at him.

They continue through everyone else until only the two Cheerios were left. Quinn decided to explain about Brittany and Santana herself.

"So aside from Santana going nuts when someone upsets her or Brittany. She's the head Cheerio (cheerleaders), wife to Brittany and won the Amazing Race, Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy, Fear Factor and Deal or No Deal. She's also a bitch. Brittany on the other hand is nice, sweet and innocent. She's also on the Cheerios and won the Amazing Race, Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy and Fear Factor with Santana." Quinn explained and all the other team looked at her wide eyed.

"Well I think we should all hit the sack we do have a challenge tomorrow." Sarah said pushing everyone inside.

"Kill joy," CT huffed, but filed into his room.

"I agree a good night sleep is exactly what we all need." Rachel agreed pulling Finn behind her.

* * *

"San you know I can brush off people that hit on me." Brittany said as they got ready for bed.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and put her head on her wife's shoulder. "It's more fun when I lose it."

"Hun what did we talk about." Brittany sternly asks looking at her in the mirror.

"That I can't fight anyone until we're off the given show. Though I hold that if any of those guys make a move on you I will ends them." Santana calmly said as Brittany's touch kept her calm.

Brittany pulled her into the bed and snuggled up against her. The Latina put her head on her wife's chest and sighed contently. Smiling down at her wife who was close to sleep and looked at peace for the first time all day.

"San, do you think we'll win?" Brittany quietly asked.

"Huh, B are you still awake? And of course we'll win babe. Remember that we'll always win so long as I have you on my team." Santana mumbled still half asleep.

"Love you Tana,"

"Love you too, B"

Both girls drifted to sleep shortly after. Quinn opened their door carefully hoping not to see them going at it. She was relieved to see that they weren't. The sight of Santana curled up into Brittany made her smile. She had never seen Santana so vulnerable.

* * *

"We have to leave in five minutes were in god's name are those two." Mercedes groaned looking around.

"I think they got up really early." Rachel B. said. "I saw them in the kitchen when I woke up."

"We really do have to leave." Jenn said and all the vets agreed.

"Listen it's best not to interrupt Santana's Britts time or else she'll go on a rampage." Quinn told everyone and Puck, Mike and Mercedes all agreed.

"I'm not scared of-" Wes started before said girls appeared coming out of the house.

"What isn't ape boy scared and shouldn't we be on the bus?" Santana asked raising her perfect manicured eyebrow.

"Are you also scared of the tree gnomes?" Brittany asked before following Santana on the bus leaving everyone very confused.

"Huh?" Evelyn said.

"Don't ask," Kurt said following the two Cheerios on the bus.

* * *

Piling off the bus, Santana frowned at the lake. Brittany giggled knowing that her wife would throw a fit if she had to go in the water.

"Before I tell you about this challenge you all need to decide which three males and females will be eligible for the ruins." TJ informs them motioning them to separate tents.

Once in the tent Santana took over, "Berry, myself and Richy Bitch should be nominated."

"Hey," Rachel B. complained.

"Actually it's a good idea." Finn surprised everyone by agreeing.

"Fine," Sugar agreed as if that was settled.

"Myself, Finn and Mike so represent the guys." Puck suggested looking to Santana for support.

"Great let's go pound them now." Brittany said with an evil grin.

"Finally we'll win cause we've gots Britt." all the guys agreed cheering.

* * *

When they came out TJ informed both teams who the other had nominated. The vets had nominated KellyAnne, Sarah and Jenn and for the boys CT, Wes and Evan.

"Okay now that that's all taken care of our first challenge is called chain gang. Each team will be connected by a thirty foot rope. The bottom person will have to climb up to the platform once up they'll ring the bell for the next person to unhook and go. If you unhook before your turn everyone below them is disqualified. Whoever gets the most players on the platform wins. The winning team will split twenty thousand dollars into their individual bank accounts." TJ explained.

The New Directions were going first. It was decided that Brittany would be the first to go, then Santana, Puck, Sam, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Rory, Sugar, Mercedes and finally Artie.

"There's no way those two girls are going to get all the way up." Kenny laughed counting the twenty grand as theirs already.

Brittany unhooks and easily climbs up the rope of people in under twenty seconds. She get to the top and swings her legs to the platform scampering over to the bell. Once Santana heard Brittany ring it she unhooked and quickly climbed up as well. Brittany lifted her up the gap between the top of the rope and the platform. She rang the bell before kissing her wife and waiting for Puck to come up.

"Well Kenny those girls defiantly can't climb the rope like you strong men." Rachel R. joked slapping Kenny in the arm.

Everyone up until Mercedes and Artie had an easy time getting onto the platform. Mercedes was having a hard time until Sam and Puck grabbed one arm and Brittany grabbed her other and yanked her up. Artie was a tricky one since her couldn't use his legs. Luckily he had pretty strong arms and could pull himself up.

"That was a good time with no disqualifications. Now vets it's your turn." TJ said.

"Guys should be on the bottom we have better upper arm strength." CT said as they all got ready.

"Rachel should start us off cause she more limber." Sarah disagreed and everyone agreed with her.

The vets also completely the task without any disqualifications so it came down to time.

"There was only two seconds separating your teams, but the New Directions win."

The vets looked shocked and then even more shocked as the New Directions celebrate and Brittany and Santana start playing tonsil hockey. None of their friends are surprised when they have to leave that Brittany picks up Santana without breaking apart and carries her on the bus.

"Are they always like that?" Evelyn asks.

"Hell yeah and it's fucking sexy when they really start going at it." Puck shouts smiling.

"Do you to use her words perve on them?" Johnny asks laughing.

"Sure, but you have to be careful that Santana doesn't catch you." Puck says glancing back at the two Cheerios. All the vet guys minus Derrick are also staring.

"I'm a lesbian and all for gay rights, but that is too much." Rachel R. says planning on going back to talk to them.

"I fully agree with you, but Santana will rip your head off for using her words interrupting her Britts time." Rachel B. spoke from experience.

* * *

Santana took control of the deliberations for who of the three would be going in.

"Finn vs. Wes and Jenn vs. me, that's how it's going to be." Santana informed them.

"Hey," Finn objected.

"She's right man and since you did out her, you still owe her." Puck shoved him back into his seat.

* * *

"Okay they've decided who's going into ruin yet?" Laurel asked pacing even though she's not up.

All the vets were worried. They had underestimated their competition and weren't going to do it again.

"Finn will be our guy's representative. And our girl will most likely be Tana, she wants to kick someone's butt. I'm not sure about you guys." Brittany said walking into the living room.

"Um...why aren't you hanging out with your club?" Johnny cautiously asked looking around for the Latina to jump out and attack him for talking to her girl/wife whatever she was.

"Tana's not there and Artie and Rory were being mean to me. They were calling me an idiot and telling me Tana was cheating on me." Brittany cried falling into Jillian and KellyAnne's arms.

"What are we suppose to do?" Jillian whispered.

"Maybe we should help go defend her. It might make the Latina like us and not threaten you guys as much." Rachel R. said. "By the way who do you think is Tana?" she asked looking at Sarah and Evelyn.

"It's obviously her nickname for her girlfriend." KellyAnne said still holding the crying girl.

"I actually agree with Rachel, let's go kick some butt." Kenny and Johnny agreed.

The vet guys and Rachel and Evelyn all went outside to confront the ass holes who made Brittany cry. They agreed that it was one of the saddest things they had ever seen.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once, don't even upset Brittany again by telling her that she's dumb or make up lies about her girl. If you do I'll beat the shit out of you even if it means I get kicked off." Derrick shouted.

* * *

"Today in the ruins we have Wes vs. Finn and Jenn vs. Santana. First up we have Jenn and Santana. The game is called shoots and ladders. Each person will have to build a ladder using the bamboo poles over there. Once done they have to climb it and ring the bell. The first to do this will win." TJ explained.

He blew the horn and they started. Santana had extra motivation to win, she couldn't leave Brittany here by herself. Taking a second to look over she saw that she was five steps above Jenn.

Jenn groaned this girl was making her look like a chump. There was no way in hell she was winning.

Santana put the final step in and rang the bell. She didn't even wait for help in removing her safety gear. Ripping it off she ran over to Brittany and leapt into her arms. At this point no one was surprised when the two girls were lost to the world kissing.

"I'm sorry Jenn, but you have to leave." TJ said sadly.

The boys were next and the New Directions minus Brittany and Santana were cheering on Finn. Too bad for him he was crushed by Wes in under a minute.

* * *

"I'd just like to say thanks for sticking up for Britt when I was in deliberations." Santana told the vets when they got back as all the glee clubbers ran to hide from her.

Brittany had waited until after the ruin to tell Santana what had happened. It was common knowledge that Santana would and could go postal if someone really hurt her girl. And the comment about Santana cheating had cut too close to home. It was something that Brittany would worry about occasional because after all she wasn't the brightest. Her biggest fear was that Santana would leave her for someone smarter even though they were married. Though Santana's actions and instance that Brittany was her girl had helped calm those fears down.

"You were busy and we could see how upset she was." Rachel R. said smiling.

"And we felt we need to make up for being assholes the first night." Johnny added.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind I needs to gets my mack on." Santana smirked as Brittany pulled her towards their room.

* * *

The next two challenges were also won by the New Directions. Although when it came to the guys ruins the vets won both with Derrick beating Rory and CT thumping Artie. The vet girls however didn't fare as well. Santana beat Sarah down and then Brittany trashed Laurel to everyone's surprise, but Santana.

After Brittany beat Laurel, Santana and her were called into the vets meeting room. If it had been anyone else the New Directions would have stopped them.

"For one I can't believe that you beat Laurel's ass." Paula said hugging Brittany.

"But we have a question for the two of you that has been nagging at us for a while." CT said after a stern look from Evelyn and Jillian.

"Shoot, you've all been nice to Britt so I'll answer if I can." Santana said smiling at Brittany.

"You guys are only eighteen and yet you're married." KellyAnne started before Rachel R. cut in.

"Why'd you get married?" she asked.

"To be honest on the Amazing Race I realized that there was no one else in the world I wanted to be with." Santana looked at Brittany who smiled at her, squeezed her hand. "That and I'm so madly in love with her that I couldn't stand to be away from her or have to sleep in different beds." she continued.

"And when the race ended in Vegas we figured why the hell not." Brittany added kissing her wife's cheek.

"That's so romantic," Jillian gushed as all the girls ooed and awed.

* * *

The next three challenges were won by the vets who were ecstatic to finally win. Though they suspected it had something to do with having more guys. Not that they minded though it meant that they got to chose who competed in the ruins.

For the first ruin it was Kurt vs. Evan which wasn't much of a fight as Evan thrashed Kurt. The girls was completely different as Evelyn beat Sugar much to the pleasure of Santana.

The next ruins the vet guys suffered their first lost when Puck beat CT. Needless to say the New Directions were very happy to not lose another guy. Girls of the New Directions didn't fare so well as Paula beat Rachel B. This earned her a rare hug from Santana. She cracked a huge smile when she was informed Santana never hugs any one, but Brittany.

The third ruins was interesting as Wes and Evan got into a huge fight and kicked off right before the ruins started. Kenny ended up beating Sam by the smallest of margins and Rachel R. beat Mercedes.

Right after the ruin when they got back to the house. Brittany pulled Santana into the bathroom locking the door.

"Britt what the hell?" Santana asked.

"Well all that fighting got me thinking about you when you go into Snix mode and how much that turns me on. So I've been turned on over since." Brittany said pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Why didn't you just say so we could have started on the bus." Santana said before Brittany cut her off.

"Less talking more nakedness." Brittany kissed her neck pulling up on her shirt.

They both stripped their clothes and jumping in the shower.

* * *

Final three challenges before the final were all won by the New Directions manly Brittany.

The first ruin Derrick beat Mike, leaving Puck the lone man on New Directions. Quinn lost to Jillian barely causing Santana to cry a bit. The next ruin Puck ended up beating Kenny while Brittany beat KellyAnne easily causing Johnny to do a little celebratory dance. The final ruins both of New Directions people lost. Tina lost to Evelyn and Johnny beat Puck.

It left only Brittany and Santana on their team not that they minded.

"Well I hate to tell you that you're going to lose." Johnny told them as they walked into the house.

"Like hell we are whens me and Britts are on the same team and its justs us we dominate." Santana growled.

Johnny looked very scared by the way Santana was standing.

"You just have interrupted her time with me." Brittany giggled as Santana pulled her way.

* * *

"This is your final challenge you will have to complete five tasks collecting a Thai artifact and put it in a slot that will open a door to the money." TJ informed them. "Ready, set, go!" he shouted.

It surprised the vets when Santana jumped on Brittany's back and Brittany took off. They got to the first check point. When Santana saw that they would have to eat five disgusting things.

"B, I can't you know I can't." Santana whined frowning at the table in front of her.

"Yet again hun if you don't I won't go down on you." Brittany threatened kissing her wife.

"God I hate you sometimes." Santana huffed, but gave in.

"Less talking more eating." Brittany mumbled between bites as the vets arrived.

Brittany being the beast that she is had devoured the food in front of her. While Santana picked at the food, the Thai fruit was giving her the most trouble. That was until Brittany gestured no sex then she downed it in two bites. Brittany picked up the artifact and hosting Santana on her back again. Taking off she ran for the Junction. When they reached it Santana put the artifact into its spot.

Santana decided that they should go down the purple and it lead them to a jigsaw puzzle. Brittany looked at Santana who started directing Brittany where the pieced should go.

"San are you sure this goes here?" Brittany asks.

"B, I don't question you on dance, so don't question me on this." Santana kissed her, slapping her ass as she moved the piece around.

Brittany picked up the artifact and they both jog back.

Once they reached the next checkpoint. To say Santana was displeased would have been an understatement. If it weren't for Brittany whispering the naughty things she would do to her when they won, she wouldn't have even tried. She was currently elbow deep in mud crawling under a net across a mud pit. The worst part in her mind was that she would also have to cross back.

"God damn it. Fuck me." Santana shouted crawling back towards the start.

"Hurry up San, I think I hear them." Brittany said looking behind her.

Santana finally got out and gave Brittany a look that said she was under no condition running. So Brittany being the logical thinker she was, she picked up her wife and started jogging back. On the way back they passed the vets.

"So this is our last one right?" Santana asked hesitantly as they approached the obstacle course of bamboo poles.

"Hun just walk across the damn poles and don't fall." Brittany told her.

"Since when do you curse? That only happens when I'm going down on you." Santana joked.

"Well you've been a pansy lately." Brittany replied.

"Fine,"

Santana walked rather quickly across following by Brittany. The puzzle on the other end made both girls groan. Santana tried to life a piece, but she couldn't thankfully Brittany could. Santana directed her wife and they finished in five minutes.

* * *

"Well congratulations Brittany and Santana." TJ said as they came running into the ruins.

Santana slid off of Brittany's back actually smiling at TJ.

"So how much did we win?" Santana asks.

"You add a hundred and sixty thousand dollars between the two of you." TJ smiled as the vets came in.

"Fuck!" Johnny punched the wall.

"How did we lose?" Rachel R. and Evelyn questioned thinking they actually had guys.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Jillian smiled at the two girls.

* * *

"So how much money did you win this time?" Kurt asked as the glee kids walked in the choir room to see the two Cheerios already there.

"We each won a hundred and twenty-two thousand." Santana smiled kissing her wife.

"You did dominate yet again." Quinn half complained.

"Yeah how much have you two won?" Tina asked timidly.

"I do believe that we've won a combined three point two million." Santana says not even fazed by the question.

"Holy shit," Puck shouted staring at her.

"Damn girl you two could almost never work again." Mercedes jealously said.

"Hell no this will only last five years. We'll both go to college and get amazing jobs so I can get bling." Santana smiles. "Plus Brittany wants to dance and chorography so we'll defiantly both be getting jobs."

"And it's not like we can go on anymore game shows cause we dominated they've removed us." Brittany said sadly.

"It's okay babe we'll find some show to be on."

"Thanks San, I love you."

"You too B,"

**If any of you have any ideas for other game shows they should be on please tell me I'm open to suggests.**


	2. Author Note

**So I love all of your ideas and have started working on another game show piece Big Brother and I should have the first part up in the next week. I also have plans for writing a few more RW/RR challenges along with Who wants to be a millionaire, the newly wed game, perhaps American Idol. Any other ideas please tell me though it will take me a while as I have about fifteen stories that I want to write and four that I'm currently working on and then on top of that I have to type them up so don't expect any new stories for around a month though I'll try to get them up sooner. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on all my stories. You're the reason that I keep posting cause I often don't like my stories cause I think my writing is bad, but you all seem to like it so I keep chugging along. **


End file.
